


Overheated

by ayaxroses



Category: Puzzle & Dragons (Video Game), Puzzle & Dragons X (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soulmates, love and sex, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: Ace has found himself in a very good place. He's grateful for the friends, family, and incredibly gorgeous soulmate he was blessed with. Said soulmate has also been the source of his problems. Embarrassing as it is to think about, Ace has come to accept his desires that have been growing like crazy. He plans to finally tell his lover about these thoughts and desires to make love.Emotional-Lovey-dovey-Lovemaking.Lance x Ace- 18+ Boy/Boy-Boys Love- Explicit Sexual Content. Lot's of lovemaking and kissing!





	Overheated

LanceAce (Overheated)

{I have no excuse. Smut with feelings. 18+ Aged-up-Adult story.}

* * *

Everything had been falling into place. Ace was considered an elite dragon caller. He had an amazing family, wonderful friends, and a frustratingly beautiful boyfriend. This week was the first, in a long time, that both he and said beautiful  _boyfriend-soulmate-lover_  had time off from their missions with the guild.

A now older teenager groaned as he smothered his head down and upon the desk in front of him. He groaned out. Just why was he so bothered by this tidbit of his life? He was grateful for his circumstances, but there was still something incredibly frustrating.

Sitting in the cafe with his friends earlier, Ace found it relaxing to finally catch up. Tiger had continued to train valiantly and had the scars to prove it. Apparently, Eldora trusted him with a lot more guild missions now as well as restoring relations in Geyser. Charo had been adorably gushing over Master Torlie.

Ace missed when his feelings for Lance were so innocent. Their love was always the catalyst for their more intimate activities, of course, but lately, it's been growing stronger. Ace knew every touch, kiss and even look of desire stemmed from their blooming emotions. However, it hadn't taken long for a certain idol to point out the many, 'new'  _love marks_  Lance left behind for him. There were far more marks under his shirt, but thankfully that was the only privy to his and his boyfriend's eyes.

Truthfully, Ace had started out only letting Lance leave marks lower on his chest. Yet, after a rather heated makeout session, they learned how high Ace's voice could let out when Lance found a particularly sensitive spot on Ace's neck. The latter couldn't resist and felt his mind go blank when Lance, again, asked if he could leave a mark. It was definitely noticeable. Still, for missions, Ace could wear a turtleneck or his cloak. It felt worth it when Lance kept whispering how much he loved Ace, how he would  _definitely marry_ Ace one day, and find a house for them to continue loving each other without any worries of privacy. Needless to say, it made Ace flush a brilliant red.

Then there was older male's endearing smile while admiring  _his marks_ upon Ace's skin was  _ethereal._ His boyfriend had a certain way of marking Ace's skin that never failed to keep the younger boy vocal and very pleasured. Lance was an artist, designing beautiful new pieces on the canvas of Ace's exposed skin.

When it came to him and Lance things definitely would turn passionate quickly. This wasn't to say they didn't indulge in many slow, gentle and tender kisses, but they loved and desired each other equally.

Ace loved his friends and felt some guilt towards his outbursts with them.

' _What's gotten into him?' Tiger had muttered to Garnet and Charo._

Ace's problem, as Garnet pointed out so eloquently, was that he was  _pent up. 'It's a simple problem, one that Lance can fix easily. It's not a matter of what's gotten into him, but who hasn't gotten into him,'_ Garnet hushed out to Ace. He couldn't help but fluster and it took a solid three minutes to form a reply about how wrong that statement had been.

Yet, sitting alone, attempting to clear his thoughts of anything else...Ace realized, once again, his friend was right. Lance had been his answer to happiness, and yet he was also the cause of his problem. It wasn't a simple problem. Just how would he even get to that point?

Ace flushed, as the images kept resurfacing through his mind. No matter what innocent daily activity came to mind it quickly shifted to the two of them in very intimate positions. It was entirely embarrassing, and he took a long while to admit it to himself. Yet, he felt himself responding to a certain mature idea… The more he thought about it, the more he realized he couldn't deny it, definitely not, judging by his own aroused reactions. Ace  _loved_ the idea of Lance  _inside_  of him.

It shouldn't have made sense. Shouldn't his first thought have been of being the one to give rather than receive? To be the one to take initiative or the lead? Why did his brain decide to automatically go to that scenario? There's no way he could let Lance know about that either. He knew there were many options for them being intimate….Yet, what made him react, and heat up like crazy was that scenario. Lance's bare body flushed up against his own and fully sheathed within Ace's entrance. Ace could easily envision himself mewling out, and Lance just  _smirking_  at him, knowing fully-well he could drive Ace crazy with a single thrust.

His boyfriend would certainly tease him if he found out about these fantasies. It was one thing to be thinking about intimacy with Lance, and a whole other scenario to be thinking constantly about Lance as the ' _top_ '. They were rivals, and Ace found it frustrating that his fantasies kept involving him,  _eagerly,_ taking on the receiving role. It was beyond embarrassing. Although, if Lance knew this...it would likely give Lance the green light to  _finally_  take things further. He had a feeling Lance wouldn't mind at all, knowing Ace's fantasies. It was likely Lance held them as well. Still, Ace would die from embarrassment before he could get those words out.

Although it wasn't all just raw sexual desire that came with the fantasies. Ace loved the feeling of being connected with Lance like that. The Auburn teen loved the idea of Lance's warmth on top of him. Seeing Lance work towards making Ace feel comfortable, and pleasured...well he couldn't help but melt at that. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop the lovesick smiles that would come during and after their  _first time._

Images surfaced of soft kisses, gentle touches, and words of love and devotion…. Ace knew he was getting ahead of himself, but he wanted all of that. He wanted to hold Lance tight to him and look at his lover losing himself to the pleasure only they could give each other. Seeing Lance's dominant, Dragonoid instincts blending and battling against his gentle-hearted loving nature, it was all driving Ace crazy! How was he supposed to look Lance in the eyes during their date tomorrow without losing his mind?

Ace knew he had it  _bad_. It felt like a heat was coursing through his body. Perhaps, that  _too_  was part of his Dragonoid blood running through his veins. Perhaps, it was even possible to go through periods of a heat as a Dragonoid. He'd have to figure that one out later.

Right now, Ace wanted to be close to Lance. He wanted-no- _needed_  his boyfriend to  _make love_  to him already! Yet….just how was he supposed to say that? He had barely admitted to himself he liked...no loved, these intimate ideas.

The Auburn male buried his head in his folded arms. He peeked through the corner of his eyes and saw the familiar shopping bag upon his bed. It was wrapped several times around several tall, liquid bottles. The teenager blushed Scarlett as he remembered just what he hastily picked up at a mart. One that was far away from his hometown lest anyone recognize his face and what he was buying implied.

"Get ahold of yourself Ace…" he lectured himself and groaned as he felt himself warming up. Blue eyes were glazed over with lust as he looked over at his bed. Perhaps, that's where they would….

No, no, no! Lance and he couldn't do that here! Not only were both of his parents back, but there was almost always someone here! Plus it was too embarrassing. His boyfriend and himself may have made-out in that bed and fallen asleep several times before. However, they had been completely clothed, and honestly, Ace lost track of how many places they made out. They tended to kiss each other just about everywhere they had decent privacy. Ace shook his head at the memories.  _Definitely, Lance's fault._

Lance rarely hesitated to kiss Ace, and completely take his breath away. The white-haired Dragonoid seemed to have no problem taking things a bit further too, so long as Ace agreed. His boyfriend wouldn't do anything Ace wasn't comfortable doing, and it was highly likely Ace would have to admit...some embarrassing things before they could finally make love! Just how he was gonna work up the nerve to say that?

Ace lifted his head up from his arms and groaned. The spiky-haired teen stood up and walked over towards his bed. He landed, face first against the mattress. A soft sigh escaped Ace's lips as he looked over towards his nightstand. There was a photo in a dual-toned blue and red frame. It had been taken before they went out on their first date. He was embarrassed beyond belief when his mother took it and directed them in front of the door.

Lance was wearing his usual clothes, cloak, and hat. He had his arm wrapped around Ace's waist and leaned in close. Ace's cheeks were incredibly pink as he leaned his head near Lance's arm. The smiles weren't just for the photo. Ace treasured that. He loved Lance so much, and he couldn't help but wonder what Lance was up to now.

Ace would never have believed it earlier, but Lance had a romantic side. His lover had brought over flowers when they were apart or after an argument. Lance loved and developed a habit of carrying Ace, bridal style whenever Ace got tired (or likely whenever Lance felt the need to hold him). The white-haired male even started to dip Ace as they kissed, making him lightheaded and breathless. The older male slipped little love notes on Ace's desk or within his jacket's pocket, after spending the night together. Of course, Lance had definitely been winning in picking the most scenic date spots. Ace would have to plan the next one!

Perhaps, what made Ace the weakest was when Lance talked so sweetly about  _marrying_  him one day. It made him incredibly flustered and happy all at the same time. Lance would be his first, last and only love.

It was all so wonderful yet unfair. Ace never pegged himself to be someone to fall for those romantic gestures. He always laughed it off when seeing them in movies. Yet, when Lance did them, Ace fell for them, every single time.

Every one of those gestures was irreplaceable in Ace's world. The teen hugged a pillow to his chest as he felt soothed by the soft, innocent, memories. Perhaps, they could distract him from his current problem.

* * *

It was just hours away before Lance would come to pick up Ace for their date. Lance insisted on spoiling him and providing everything for their stargazing adventure.

His Lance had always been so sweet with that kind of stuff. He felt himself melting at the thought of soft smiles he could see on his lover's lips tonight.

Unfortunately for Ace, his strong love for Lance had only continued to follow with an equally strong desire. So here he was now, certain this problem needed to be taken care of...again.

Arriving into the bath, Ace was forced to take a look at himself. Desire coursed and glimmered in his blue eyes.

This was already getting out of hand. He was thankful for this moment of complete privacy.

He flushed as he slowly raised his arms over his head to remove his shirt. He tossed the crumpled shirt into the waste bin and tried not to think about Lance being the one removing it. Yet, it kept coming back to his mind. The image of nimble fingers pulling at the hem of his shirt made the male bite his lip.

Ace envisioned glossy and lidded, golden eyes scanning over his form. Ace slowly slid his khaki pants down onto his ankles. His red boxers were the only garments to remain. The male winced as he felt heat boiling in his core. He could just feel his boyfriend's hands lingering on his hips before they would finally hold him tightly. Those hands would squeeze him and touch him in ways that made him entirely moldable in Lance's hands.

Ace closed his eyes as he indulged in the image of very skilled, pale fingers curling their way under the waistband of the red boxers. Slowly they were lowered to the ground. The young adult could feel himself burning up from ear to ear. The very proof of his desire for his partner had been exposed yet again. The cool air brushing against Ace's exposed member made him moan out.

The young male quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. It was true his parents had gone out to run their errands moments ago, but it was far better to be safe.

Ace walked over towards the filling tub and tapped his finger into the water. He breathed out softly and slowly, trying to control himself and his racing thoughts. What would Lance say or do when they got to that point? Just what face would his lover make?

Lance seemed to have a habit of kissing and marking his skin all over with love bites. Ace imagined this scenario would follow the pattern.

The young male stirred his pointer finger into the water, zoning out as he tried to think of anything that wasn't Lance touching him.

The denial only proved to further the desire for Lance. Ace saw his own sex hardening and standing to attention. The young adult gave in to temptation, once again, and grasped his hardened member within his hand.

The strokes started out slow, sensual and simple, as though Ace had only now begun to explore his body. It's not as though Ace hadn't had this reaction before being a hormonal teenager and all. However, Lance was the first real person who truly came to mind as he did this. This wasn't the first time Ace touched himself with images of his lover's beautiful face in mind. Since being with Lance, he found his fantasies wouldn't settle for imagining anything less than his own beloved.

Ace's fingers continued to wrap around and slide gingerly up and down his shaft. He walked over towards the basket where his clothes laid. The male knelt down and took out a small bottle from the shopping bag earlier.

The male returned to the bathtub and found himself placing the bottle of lubricant onto the edge of the bath. The Auburn-haired male settled himself into the bathtub and bit back a groan as his body was met with the mildly heated water. Though from what was transpiring inside it may as well have been boiling.

The ghosting feeling of Lance's own hands over his aroused dick was enough to drive Ace crazy. While the strokes of his hand began with a slow and sensual rhythm they quickly picked up. He knew his lover well enough to understand his pacing. Just like with his kisses they would range from the soft, slow and tender motion to one of a fast and passionate pace that left them both breathless. Neither one could really resist each other, and it seemed like a miracle they've made it this long.

Ace's hand continued to pump up his enlarged and painfully hard organ. He bit down on his lip, hard. His mind envisioned the image of the Lance stepping in to see him like this.

"Mmmmnnnn...god!" Ace started to cry out. His fingers began to slide around deftly over the already leaking head of his member. Lance seeing this would be too much, he'd surely melt into the overheated water around him.

Bliss was clouding over his soft blue eyes, and he knew he was getting there. Ace's soft hands continued to move at a faster but steady pace. He arched his back as he continued his tight and swift pumping motions. His hands worked there way up and down his shaft while making sure to brush over the over sensitive head each time. If he closed his eyes long enough he could trick himself into thinking Lance was right there beside him.

His lover seemed to make even the most embarrassing activities feel natural and loving. Surely, Lance would be looming above him or perhaps holding Ace on his lap and stroking him until he felt an ethereal experience of pleasure. Soft words of love would fall from his lover's lips, and Ace knew he was a goner for every single syllable.

Ace's grip tightened on his shaft which made him bite back a heated moan. He was pumping himself at a rough and frantic pace, trying to imagine the difference Lance's hands would. one day, have. One day soon...surely. If he played his cards right and didn't die from embarrassment perhaps this very night.

The young adult reached towards the edge of the bathtub, with certainty that his climax would be coming near. "L-lance, Ace cries out, envisioning heated but loving golden eyes seducing him instantly.

Ace reluctantly took his own hand off of himself and breathed wildly. He couldn't lose it just yet, and there was something he needed to get more used to. Well, assuming Lance shared the same preferences for that blissful first time ...it didn't hurt to continue trying this.

With a swift grasp of the flavored strawberry. lubricant bottle, Ace hurriedly and clumsily grasped for bottles lid. Squeezing it softly and tilting the flavored bottle a plentiful amount of liquid spilled onto Ace's hand. He worked on spreading the liquid onto his fingers.

As an easy distraction, Ace's mind flashed back to seeing Lance. Perhaps, there would be a few ways he could surprise Lance, even in this department. He was certain he wanted Lance to feel every bit as enamored as they moved further in their activities.

Ace continued to stroke himself with his hand and move at a steady pace. He paid extra attention towards the tip and head that was leaking with precum. "Just relax," Ace told himself aloud and bit down on his lip. Surely, his love would remind him as well. The very thought almost made him lose it then and there.

Ace lifted his hips up above the now shallowing bath. Reaching behind himself he slowly moved his first finger inside. With his entrance already relaxed from the warm water, and lubricant, it had slid in easily. Ace let out a long breath and steadied himself.

He slowed down the motion of his fingers and took time to focus on moving slowly along his shaft. With a few soft breaths, Ace started to move the intrusive finger inside and outside of himself. He continued to move around and meet at a steady pace that kept him aroused.

The image of his lover doing this for him was all it took for Ace to go from feeling good to exceptional. Soft moans escaped through Aces parted lips and his blue eyes glazed over with need. He slowly moved his second finger inside himself and winced. It was expected to feel this way, with such a foreign stretch but Ace knew he would adjust.

The young male took a few steady breaths as he continued to pump himself. His mind went blurry with terribly embarrassing thoughts over how good Lance would be feeling in comparison. These were thoughts he could never live down and thankfully Lance wasn't able to read his mind.

Scissoring the intrusive fingers inside of himself Ace let out a gasp. He pumped himself surely and felt himself slipping. "I love you..." Ace couldn't help but murmur out as he really felt himself slipping.

He knew he fell way too hard. He couldn't even feel pleasure without ending up murmuring out his love for Lance.

Quickly enough, Ace added his third and final digit. Entirely blissed out on the images, of Lance whispering sweet assurances, into his ears, was driving him mad. He knew it couldn't be helped even his sexual fantasies turned to have domestic notions. He was too deep in love to not mix everything in with his strong emotions.

Feeling himself stretched Ace moved on to further thrusting his fingers inside of his body. He continued to move them around and experiment with angles before- "Lance!" Ace practically screamed out his lover's name. Once again he had to bite down, now on his tongue to keep himself quiet. His house being unoccupied, couldn't help him if he was loud enough, to startle half of Dragoza.

Ace moved back to stroking himself to his recently trimmed base, up his sensitive shaft, and to his stimulated head. Reaching that sensitive spot made Ace see stars and slowly his mind started to run wild.

He imagined his beautiful lover's smiling face again. Ace mewled out a mixture of sounds alongside Lance's name. His hand pumped him swiftly and messily as he did his best to concentrate on the blissful bundle of nerves that made him see stars.

"Ah-La-lance..." Ace moaned out deliriously as he reached his climax. Surely, his lover would have the control to prolong this feeling and activity. His lover unfairly won his ability to hold back when needed. Ace felt his heart and body surrendering. A silent scream escaped his lips as he stroked himself at a lightning speed. A single thrust at the right angle made his vision blur. All he could focus on now was that incredible sensation.

Ace came. Hard. Several spurts of cum released themselves from his member in multiple ribbon-like spurts. The Auburn male had to catch his breath as he slid his fingers out and fell back against the bathtub.

Just how was he supposed to look at Lance during their date tonight?

* * *

After thoroughly cleaning up, Ace looked himself over, carefully. The teenager settled upon wearing a pair of dark blue jeans-paired with a glossy, crimson dress shirt. He smiled, something Lance often complimented Ace on.

Honestly, tonight, of all their date nights, Ace wanted to entirely glisten before his soulmate. Nerves sang all across his body as he shivered at the thought of these desires being requited. They always seemed to be rather connected, and Ace had hope that Lance may very well for ready for the next step as well. Although, given Lance's nature, he may have already been ahead of Ace in this feeling. The notion made Ace turn a deep shade of red, darker than his own shirt.

A knocking followed, at the door, causing Ace to jump. He shook his head quickly and answered. "Just a minute!" Ace muttered out quickly, being sure to smooth out any strung-out bangs of hair from his classic spikes.

"Tama is tired of waiting, Tama! I'm ready for the picnic food!" Tamazo's high pitched voice chirped out from the other side of the door.

Ace sighed, mostly in relief that it wasn't either of his parents. He seemed to be blessed that they had gone out earlier for their own little date-night, and Ace could avoid (some) teasing for today's date. It seemed they were still out, which left Ace time to prep for his date, uninterrupted. Ace hurriedly opened the door and let Tamazo in. "Tamazo, it's not a picnic this time, we're going stargazing," the Auburn teen berated his partner.

The small dragon visibly deflated, with his hands clasping over his mouth. "A date without food? What cruel world is this Tama?"

Ace shook his head at that. "It's not  _your_  date, Tamazo. It's mine," he found himself explaining once again. "And we get to know each other more, talking and all that stuff…" Ace trailed off, while he finished his sentence.

"There's waaaaaaay more kissy-kissy business, then talking, Tama! We always are short on food, Tama!" Tamazo whined, as he dramatically waved his stubby arms around in circles.

Ace turned his head away from the comments. Lance's kisses alone lit a fire within. They always kissed hello during their dates. Possibly, this time it could lead to a bit more... Just how was he gonna go through with this? He hid his face in his hands. Ace muffled out a groan.

"What's wrong with Ace now? No response-Tama?" Tamazo asked with furrowed brows. The little dragon pat on Ace's shoulder gently. Usually, his partner would respond in some way.

"Not-nothing!" Ace stammered out. Right? Nothing. He felt every nerve in his body at full force. Everything felt like fire, and a part of him felt like postponing the date. Only the weaker part, thankfully. Ace missed Lance too much to do that. Only a few days apart was making him act like this. He was definitely gone on Lance. Still, to even attempt to have such a conversation.

"Hey, Tamazo?" Ace asked out suddenly.

"Tama?" Tamazo tilted his head to the side. "What is it. Ace?"

"Lance and I are gonna need some time to talk... about things…" Ace breathed out and already knew his face was on fire.

"Things, Tama?" Tamazo looked over Ace skeptically. The little dragon placed his hands on his hips before looking curiously over at his own partner.

"Ah, y-yeah. Like just some stuff, and so ah…" Ace scratched his cheek. "Tell ya what...I'll bring some extra snacks for you, Devi and Ouka too, if you like, you two seem to have gotten along. You can have your own picnic for a while... What do you say?"

"Hmmm…..Tama?" Tamazo murmured out and looked curiously over at Ace, leaning in uncomfortably close to the already flustered boy. "Well, add a TON of egg rolls and you got a deal, Tama!" Tamazo brightened, doing a complete 180, and grinning. The little dragon held out his hand, and Ace shook it as though striking a deal.

"Alright," Ace agreed eagerly. He knew his mother always kept a stash of Tamazo around, and they surely had some sweets and fruits, nearing their expiration date, that wouldn't be missed.

Ace took one last glance over in the mirror. He straightened his hair and dusted off his pants and shirt. He wanted to look as perfect as possible tonight. He needed everything to work for him, or so he told himself. Ace was going to work up the nerve to talk about  _this_ with Lance.

The teenager headed down to the kitchen and had taken out two large knapsacks and filled them with some treats, and egg rolls from around their kitchen. He handed them to Tamazo who was eager to hold them, starry-eyed and all.

Half-way between packing them up, Ace felt a little silly. He held a hand to his forehead. Lance likely had planned with Devi to arrange some private time (without food bribery). The younger teen felt like asking his boyfriend how he was able to have Devi listen to him so earnestly.

The rustling sound of two large wings broke Ace out of his trance. He glanced up at the clock on the wall and his eyes widened. The Auburn teen took an opportunity to rush over towards the doorway. "Come on, Tamazo!" Ace called out to his partner, who was already digging into the treats.

The familiar red carrier dragon descended several yards away, towards the back of Ace's house. Lance hopped off the dragon and gently pet at its side. Devi hovered over Lance and murmured something which made Lance's lips part into laughter.

The younger male felt himself swallow watching the Dragonoid from afar. He couldn't help but stare. Something always fluttered in his chest, at seeing that side of Lance. He held his closed hand tightly to his side. He would stay strong and find a way to bring  _this_  up, he couldn't start faltering now.

"Lance," Ace called out, after several breaths. He held his hands to his sides calmly as he stepped closer to the white-haired Dragonoid. Lance was dressed in his usual baggy clothes, blue cloak, and hat.  _Perfectly, Lance._ Ace knew he was a goner, as he felt the thought flittering across his mind.  _His_  Lance  _always_  looked good. There was always something alluring about the familiar outfit Lance wore, and something comforting too.

Perhaps, this conversation wouldn't be too difficult. Lance loved him and he was certain to be understanding even if their current desires didn't match up right now. Ace really hoped for the best case scenario, and their desires to be mutual. Ace wasn't sure how much longer he could last, feeling like this.

Lost within the expanse of his thoughts, the younger teen missed the way golden eyes shivered in concern. Soft, pale lips parted and called for him but to no avail. Lance sighed.

Ace felt a paler hand wrap around his wrist and pull him forward. "Ah, Lan-" Ace yelped, out only to find himself brought into a very amorous embrace. He glanced up and felt himself melting into the concerned and glimmering golden eyes.

The older male peppered kisses all along Ace's forehead. Soft blue eyes fluttered closed, as he relished in the familiar sensation. "Are you alright?" Lance murmured, soothingly between kisses.

"I love you…" Ace found himself drawn out, as though in a daze. Lance hadn't stopped kissing all along his face. Slender fingers found themselves brushing through spiky auburn locks of hair. Ace soon shook his head and flushed pink. "Ah-I-I mean...yeah," he cleared his throat, "I'm fine."

Lance kissed Ace, slowly and tenderly upon his lips for that. His eyes were entirely glossed over with love and a hint of mirth. Lance kissed along the side of Ace's ear before breathing into it. Ace went limp against his boyfriend. "I love you too,  _my_   _Ace_ " Lance whispered in a low and possessive tone. The younger male shivered wildly.

Ace found it hard to form words, and so he started by wrapping his arms around Lance's neck. He pulled his boyfriend into a slower and more sensual kiss. Their lips parted and took turns melding against and embracing each other. Lance held Ace, with his hands firmly on the boy's hips, and gave into every bit of the passion.

Devi and Tamazo found themselves looking towards one another in exasperation. "This alwaaaaays happens, Tama," Tamazo huffed out and crossed his arms.

Devi took this opportunity to lightly nudge the Tamadra in the side. He held a finger to his lips and made a shushing motion. "Be quiet, Devi! This is their time, and this makes Master Lance happy! So don't be rude, Devi!" Devi insisted and frowned at his pouting counterpart.

"Aww...yeah but...Tama wants to start the picnic, Tama!" Tamazo insisted. The little dragon held out his knapsacks for good measure.

Devi glanced at them curiously. "A picnic? Devi?"

"Yeah, Ace got us this food so we can have a picnic!, Tama!" Tamazo explained and leaned in to whisper, not too quietly to Devi. "Ace wanted space to he could spend more time alone, kissing Lance!"

Ace felt Lance's lips smirking against his before they broke apart. Ace flushed wildly and waved his arms in front of himself. "That wasn't it Tamazo! I was just-" he paused, and caught Lance's curious gaze. Wait? Maybe it was better to assume it was  _that_  versus talking to Lance right away about...something more embarrassing. "Ah, geez. I was being nice, getting you those snacks too. But that's not what I said, anyway, we should get going," Ace hurried out. Lance rose an eyebrow at this.

Golden eyes held Ace in, a soft gaze. Lance seemed to brush off whatever it was with Ace...at least until they were alone. The two dragon partners fluttered over onto the back of the carrier dragon and began squabbling among each other over recipes for snacks.

The white-haired Dragonoid brushed his hand gently against the dragon's scales and whispered something to her. Ace hadn't caught it, but the dragon seemed to nod with understanding. The Dragonoid smirked at Ace and mounted the dragon. He held out his hand and Ace grasped onto it tightly. Lance always kept up that kind and caring habit. It didn't matter how often Lance did it, Ace melted at the gesture. His lips fell to a lovesick smile and a spark tingled within the two males as their hands clasped perfectly.

Ace couldn't handle looking up at Lance now. His heart was racing wildly, and he didn't want to risk blurting out something personal. The older male's golden orbs quivered as he looked over at Ace's clumsy motions. Ace sat upon the gentle dragon's back, quietly. Lance hadn't mentioned anything, but he hadn't kept his gaze off of his lover. He was quick to wrap an arm around Ace, and steady him as they took off.

Lance pressed his lips to the top of Ace's head. The latter smiled softly.

"Are you really alright?" Lance asked in a soft voice. It made Ace's chest clench to hear it. This shouldn't have been something to make Lance worry. Honestly, as Lance's lover and rival he needed to find the strength to talk about this.

"More than alright, now," Ace murmured out and cuddled up against Lance's side. He felt a bit of victory in seeing the soft dust of pink graze over Lance's cheeks. It vanished instantaneously, but Ace beamed.

Lance's lips ghosted over Ace's ear. The worlds that followed made Ace shiver wildly against him and softly gasp out.  _"I'll work on making you feel even better later,"_  Lance just had to breathe out the words so smoothly and softly.

Ace was done for. His face flushed entirely red and wildly. Lance smirked at him and pressed an array of soft kisses all up and down Ace's collarbone. Already at work. From the way Lance was talking...Ace wondered if his boyfriend had read his mind.

"L-Lance," Ace muttered out. "Geez," he attempted to say more but found himself leaning into all the soft touches and kisses. He couldn't deny this kind of attention had been just what he wanted.

The white-haired Dragonoid continued to lavish Ace with soft kisses. For the good duration of their flight over, Lance's lips found their new home kissing and sucking all along Ace's tender neck.

"Lance…" Ace breathed out softly. His blue eyes were already sparkling. The kisses kept staying tender and soft and leaving just enough of an impact to keep Ace delirious. His love was incredible when it came to his touches and kisses. Ace found it must be due to every piece of themselves, body, heart and soul, being made for each other. They fit so perfectly.

The younger male let out a few soft moans and mewling sounds as he felt Lance's teeth nipping at the base of his neck. It was such a gentle tease though, likely due to their dragon partners still being in their presence (although they had grown to ignore their partner's kisses and touches for the most part-choosing to talk amongst themselves). Ace had found himself brushing his fingers through Lance's hair and humming softly.

Lance peppered a few soft, butterfly-like kisses along Ace's neck. "Lance?" Ace called out, still in his own love-sick trance.

"Hm?" Lance breathed into his boyfriend's neck. He pressed one last, slow and tender kiss in an area that he knew made Ace weak.

"A-ah, well…" Ace stumbled out. He didn't know how to think after those touches, and well where his mind was going now didn't help matters. "Where are we going anyway?" Ace opted for asking.

Lance shook his head at this and smiled. "You'll see," He assured his now pouting lover. Lance returned to kissing Ace on the lips slowly, and he licked Ace's bottom lip.

Ace held back from moaning too loudly at the gesture and returned the now open-mouthed kiss. He could feel Lance keeping it slow and gentle. Ace loved the feeling but couldn't help but start to crave being entirely alone with his love. There was a certain passion that Lance let out when they had complete privacy. Ace couldn't help but crave it now more than ever.

The younger man's fingers carded softly through the soft locks of white hair. Their lips pressed earnestly and tenderly together. Golden and blue eyes glistened as they looked into one another.

"We're almost there," Lance told his lover assuredly. Ace felt his cheeks heating up under the needy gaze. The older male pressed his lips to Ace's forehead.

The patient carrier dragon slowly descended, past the clouds, and towards their destination. It was a beautiful sight as they entered towards a secluded yet flowering hillside. The sky around them was beginning to paint with beautiful colors of red, orange and yellow. The sun was lowering slightly, and Ace easily leaned towards the side where Lance was pulling him in. He felt Lance's lips brush against the side of his forehead and warmed up at the very touch.

They approached the flowering field that was peaceful. The only occupants on top of the hill were a few woodsie and smaller monsters. The red carrier dragon descended upon the side of the hill. Tamazo and Devi hopped off first, with their knapsacks of food happily slung from their arms. While Tamazo flew off to greet the various bug-monsters on the hilltop, Devi stayed close to his master. He was holding some sort of dark blue bag along with his knapsack of treats.

Lance gave Devi a look, some sort of signal, which Devi was receptive too. Ace couldn't hear what was being muttered but Devi and Tamazo seemed to reach some sort of agreement. Blue eyes trailed off to watch the scene. Ace hadn't noticed the way the red dragon slowly lowered itself down. Lance departed from the kind-hearted dragon and reached his hand out for Ace to hold. The younger male shook his head with affection. He grasped for Lance's hand and felt warmth all throughout. He hopped off the dragon and smiled at the way Lance hadn't released his hand.

Lance kissed Ace's forehead and walked towards the front of the red dragon. She purred against the Dragonoid's gentle touch and nuzzled against the other's hand. The white-haired male held a soft smile on his lips. "Thank you again," he murmured out.

Ace felt himself growing warm at the scene. He too brushed his hand against the scales, right beside the kind-hearted dragon's face. She opened up to Ace as well and leaned into the soft touch. Lance murmured something else out that followed with a "we'll see you soon, then."

The auburn-haired male watched as the dragon spread her graceful wings and took off into the sky. He looked towards his love expectantly.

"She'll be back later. I'm sure she has some friends around here," Lance explained and lead Ace towards the beautiful flower field. There were several woodsie chirping and bouncing alongside the flowers. The sunset was soon to be replaced by their world's beautiful stars and three moons.

"Alright, Let's go find more bug-monsters you were babbling out, Devi," Devi drawled on to his counterpart and met with his master's eyes. Lance nodded to the dragon and mouthed out a soft thank you.

Tamazo's eyes widened and sparkled at the mention. "You remembered Tama!"

Devi signed out dramatically and bopped his counterpart on top of his head. "Of course, Devi did. That conversation only happened 5 minutes ago. Now help Devi set these blankets up so we can get going, Devi!" Devi instructed and glanced over towards the bag.

Devi and Tamazo removed the thermos' filled with coffee and hot cocoa and placed them to the side. A large red blanket was pulled out from the bag. Devi and Tamazo grasped two of the corners from the opposite sides. Their partners helped them to even out the blanket before placing it down. Another folded blue blanket was taken out by Lance and placed in a corner.

There were two small orange-white and purple-black themed blankets that were rolled up. Devi and Tamazo took these with their armful of food. "Thank you," Lance called out to his partner. Devi saluted Lance quickly before dragging his counterpart away.

Lance cutely turned his head to the side and lightly flushed. "I wanted some time alone with you," he admitted softly.

Ace beamed at this and fully accepted the red over his cheeks. "I feel the same." Ace assured and squeezed Lance's hand tightly. The older male took Ace with him and lowered them both towards the spread out the blanket. Lance's arm had snaked its way around his lover's waist. With this motion, it was rather easy to bring them both towards the ground.

Ace buried his hands in Lance's hair. It felt incredibly soft today, and he couldn't help but kiss Lance on his cheeks.

Lance leaned forward towards, Ace, just about ready to lower them both to a sitting position. Before that though, a mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes. He spread out his own legs. Lance grasped a hand under Ace's knees and back. With an impressive amount of strength, Lance lifted Ace up into the air and dipped them both lower. Lance had been leaning forward and sealing his lips over Ace, and practically dipping Ace to the point where the younger boy was tilted upside-down. Lance continued to lick and kiss Ace's lips, leaving his lover breathless.

After a passionate moment, Lance leaned back up and pulled Ace with him Still he was holding a breathless and reddened Ace, bridal style. Lance carefully lowered them onto the blanket. Ace had been too light-headed and delirious.

The older male took his time to wrap Ace up close and pull the other closer. Ace's legs were straddling his lover's hips and he lowered a hand down to rest at Lance's neck. Their lips met softly. Every mention of love and need was professed through the slow and chaste motions of their lips parting and returning to meet once more.

The older Dragonoid was content to slide his hands slowly and sensually down Ace's sides. He felt the reward of Ace shivering wildly against himself. His lover was particularly sensitive today, and he couldn't deny he was in love with that. Ace moaned into the kiss as Lance pressed his lips roughly against the younger males. Finally, his hands settled down to Ace's hips. Pale fingers curled around Ace's hips and continued to brush all around the area.

The younger male lets out a soft moan that was swallowed up by his lover's lips. He was already moving to part his lips as he felt Lance's tongue slipping out and claiming his lips. Ace lowered his hand from the back of Lance's neck and collapsed onto Lance's shoulder blade. He steadied himself and made sure to rest himself firmly and squarely on Lance's lap. The muffled groan made it entirely worth it. The two male's hips were sliding against each other with abandon and a need for friction.

The younger male pressed further into the kiss as he felt Lance's hands on his hips holding him steady. Lance felt a need to take control further, as he continued to lick between Ace's parting lips. The notion made Ace weakly fall into Lance's embrace. The latter took this as an opportunity to bring them closer together. His hands tightened on Ace's hips. One of the hands trailed up to grasp at Ace's waist and hold them flush together.

At the sound of an alluring mewl, Lance couldn't help himself. He took Ace's bottom lip between his own and sucked on it thoroughly.

"Lance," Ace called out in a breathy tone. He further moved both of his hands to grasp for Lance's shoulders. Lance released the other's reddened and loved lower lip. He gently grazed at Ace's lips. The soft nibbling motions that followed had Ace entirely falling against Lance. He knew he couldn't' quite keep up his balance when Lance got this like. Thankfully, Lance loved to hold him, tremendously. His beloved and rival had a way of holding him, and kissing him with passion. Licking softly at Ace's lips, Lance finally took the initiative to slide his tongue through Ace's parted lips.

Ace winced his eyes tighter, as he couldn't help but moan into Lance's mouth. He could feel the haughty smirk against his lips. Ace berated himself, as that did nothing but get him more into the mood. The younger male opened his mouth wider and flicked out his tongue. He fought back with his own passion and their wet organs gilded against each other sensually.

Lance's tongue set out to explore every bit of the warm, and moist mouth. His tongue grazed and curled over Ace's tongue as though to match the embrace he held his lover in. He could feel Ace going boneless against him. He tightened his hold on Ace's waist and hips before trailing a hand up Ace's sides. At last, his hand rested on Ace's cheek and caressed him there. His pale hand gently tilted Ace's head back to reach that perfect angle. Their tongues slid together and caressed beautifully, while their bodies pressed together as though trying to become one. The very thought made Lance realize he needed to cool this down. Regardless of how heavenly this felt, this wasn't the time or place to keep going further.

Lance licked the top of Ace's mouth, making the younger male laugh softly at the ticklish sensation. The older male finished by slowly sliding his tongue over the inside of Ace's cheeks, and gums before retreating.

Their lips parted slowly and Lance proceeded to love Ace with gentle and slow kisses. He leaned back and carefully pulled Ace down on top of him. The two lovers caught their breath.

Ace's stunning blue eyes glittered as they slowly opened in their entirety. He looked up to see Lance smiling down at him and brushing his hand through his hair. Ace nuzzled his head over towards Lance's heart. He kissed Lance's chest and listened until he could hear the perfect melody of Lance's heartbeat. "That was…" Ace called out suddenly, with his cheeks flushing brightly. "Wow...I-I mean…" Ace trailed off with a loud groan. He buried his face into the now crinkled up fabric of Lance's shirt. Lance didn't mind.

There was certainly mirth lost within those loving, golden eyes. "I've been wanting to do that for days now," Lance admitted, rather proudly as he tilted Ace's head up for a kiss.

It hadn't mattered how many thousands of times they kissed, it was never enough. That physical part of their love always held such value, and an undying need to be renewed.

"I've missed you too…" Ace found himself responding. He attempted to smoothly return the kisses Lance had been giving him. He found it fluttering to see Lance lying beneath him and settled with brief and quick kisses. His heart was racing at the positioning, and while it wasn't the first time they cuddled up like this, his mind kept wandering. Both of them were smiling after the soft chaste kisses, and Ace considered it a victory. His heart was racing and he felt himself nuzzling back against Lance's chest. "It's so peaceful here…." Ace noted, and he glanced up to see Lance nodding.

"I traveled over here during the last mission, and knew I'd have to bring you here," Lance told his younger lover and tangled his legs up with Ace. "You can see the stars clearly from up here as well…" Lance trailed off, as he absently brushed his fingers through Ace's hair.

The younger male leaned into the soft touches. It certainly was beautiful, now that was looking at the sky. Although he adored their earlier activities, they hadn't really been able to see what they set out to see. A nice relaxing date under the stars. In a very private and secluded area where both of their dragons even gave them privacy.

"So...your missions went okay then?" Ace asked out and glanced up at his boyfriend.

"They were easy enough," Lance smirked with an air of confidence, that suddenly started making Ace's heart race.

"You would say that," Still, the younger male shook his head and huffed. Of course, Lance would say that. He had to admit a part of him, had fallen, a  _bit_ , for Lance's confidence. Then again Lance's confidence was certainly backed up by his natural talents and the effort he put into everything. Ace pouted, was he supposed to be frustrated or aroused at Lance's confidence? He felt the rumbling sensation of Lance's laughter at his expense.

"And you,  _my Ace_?" Lance asked again, making sure to place extra emphasis on saying Ace's name softly, slowly and lovingly.

"What?" Ace stuttered out and placed his hands on Lance's sides. His eyes blinked wildly and his eyelashes fluttered in a way that seemed to put his love in a trance.

"I imagine you've been occupied with the guild," Lance surmised. Golden eyes fluttered with amusement at Ace's reddening face.

"Y-yeah, I mean...I've had my own missions and stuff and that's all…." Ace buried his face back into Lance's shirt. He didn't trust himself not to let on too much, not when just hours ago he found his thoughts drifting to Lance and entirely new possibilities.

Lance brushed his fingers through Ace's hair again. "You're alright?" he asked, already sensing something a bit off. He kissed the top of Ace's head.

"Ah, y-yeah…" Ace weakly stumbled out. He cleared his throat softly and reluctantly brought himself to lean up and steal another kiss from Lance. Well, to be fair, they had unlimited access to kissing each other.

Lance brushed a hand across Ace's cheek.

"We should probably look at the stars…" Ace hushed out a bit shyly. He scratched at his reddening cheek with his index finger.

"Hmm…perhaps…" Lance whispered out and started to lean up, pulling Ace into his lap again. He kissed every centimeter of Ace's forehead. His lips worked their way across Ace's face as they were brought up to a sitting position.

A few seductive and slow kisses followed after. The movements were entirely soft, loving and sensual. They meant everything to the pair of lovers. Unknowing to Lance, Ace was about to ask him a question that could bring them as close as they've yearned to be.

Ace adjusted himself to sit with his back resting against Lance's chest. He sat right in Lance's lap and felt arms tightly winding around his waist. Ace had reached for the dark blue blanket and brought it over the both of their laps.

The thermos of hot cocoa and coffee were brought out. When told which one contained which liquid, Ace was quick to grasp the cocoa.

"It figured you'd have a sweet tooth," Lance answered easily as he kissed Ace's lips. He carefully poured out a cup of hot cocoa and handed it to his blushing lover. Lance took another cup and did the same. Their legs intertwined and Ace rested his head, back against Lance's chest.

The older male murmured out some of the constellations they were viewing. He nuzzled the back of Ace's neck and smiled as he felt soft auburn hairs tickling his nose there. Lance placed a kiss all along the back of Ace's neck. Pressing softly as he'd murmur out a few sweet words as Ace mewled out.

"I love hearing your voice like that," Lance whispered out and fully enjoyed the shivers that came from Ace. Blue eyes were glazed over with desire, and he wondered if his older lover had already figured out what he had planned to say.

"That star right there...is just like you," Lance whispered out into Ace's ear. He pointed towards a certain star that seemed to fit perfectly in the center of the evening sky. He nibbled alongside the shell of Ace's ear and blew into it.

Ace frowned at the action. "Hey! W-why is that? Ace asked in between his state of delirium.

Lance kissed beside Ace's ear as he whispered again. "It shines the brightest." He, at last, answered, so softly, simply. His golden eyes were glowing with love.

"Lance…" Ace was barely able to breath out. He clasped his hand behind Lance's neck and kissed him soundly. Their lips melded together softly and lovingly. "I love you so much…" Ace professed again with a series of kisses fluttering all across Lance's face.

Lance just about melted at the sight of the stars shining in his lover's elegant eyes. "I love you too," he returned earnestly. Their lips moved into a very passionate kiss as they continued to lose themselves into one another.

Blue orbs melted into beautiful gold and they were lost within each other. With courage, Ace breathed out to tell Lance. "Lance?"

"Yes?" Lance responded with a bit of worry. Ace's blue eyes were shivering and starting to cloud up.

"It-it's really embarrassing…." the auburn-teen admitted. He felt his lips quivering as something hurt in his stomach. What if this scared Lance off? What if they didn't have the same feelings right now? What if this only puts pressure on his boyfriend?

"Ace," Lance's voice spoke out lowly and insistent. He grasped at both of his lover's arms and looked him deep into the eyes. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

Ace bit down on his lip at this. No, he wasn't going to cry and make the other worry further. "It's just that I...want…" he began slowly. The younger male's breath was beginning to quicken. He kissed Lance chastely for courage. He took one last sip from his cup and placed it off to the side.

"Ace, please…" Lance was whispering to him and brought Ace's hand to his lips. "Tell me...please…what do you want?" Surely, whatever it was, if it would make Ace happy he'd do all he could to fulfill that wish.

The younger man's eyes began to tremble as they slipped out with anxious tears. He shook his head. "I mean...I want us to….and you don't have to feel the same but Lance...how do you feel about….us…." Ace gasped quickly as he leaned in and whispered the last trembling words into Lance's ears.

Lance's hands held tightly to Ace's sides.  _Making love…_. Lance's golden eyes widened before shivering in a gorgeous mix of love, bliss, and raw desire.

Ace was entirely red and he could barely meet the gaze. "How do you feel about that? If you don't want to, that's perfectly fine but-Lan-mph-" Ace wasn't given the chance to finish his babbling. Lance quickly shut him up with a heated and passionate kiss. There was a very dominant way which Lance held onto his hips now.

"Ace, I love you so much right now….Of course, I want to. I've been wanting to be closer, like that for so so long, this feels like a dream…" Lance admitted with a lowered and sultry voice. The older male placed his hands firmly on Ace's shoulders and pinned Ace down onto the ground below.

"You have?" Ace asked out with a reddened blush. "So it hasn't just been me…?" Ace breathed out with relief. His heart was beating wildly as he felt Lance's hands pinning his wrists down. As thought Ace wanted to leave.

"Yes...Ace...I need you _,"_ Lance's voice came out urgent and heated. His golden eyes were darkening as they lidded over with lust. Lance's lips were trailing all across Ace's neck and leaving the younger male lost into a mix of roaming hands, passionate kisses, and soft sounds.

As their lips parted, Lance said the words that Ace doubted he would ever forget. His golden eyes were brimming with so much love and need, it almost made Ace cry. "Ace, may I have you...tonight?"

Ace flushed wildly at Lance's proposal and leaned back. Did he really have to answer that? Besides, he knew he couldn't just go back home, it would be too obvious. Well, perhaps Lance had an idea…

The older Dragonoid turned his gaze back towards the blanket. Had that been too sudden?

Before Lance could dwell on his actions anymore. Ace kissed Lance softly and his eyes were sparkling. Ace nodded.

"I'd love that," Ace admitted through a barely audible whisper. Lance smiled brightly and embraced his lover.

* * *

As soon as the carrier dragon had returned, Lance and Ace parted from each other's arms with a final, lingering kiss. Both of the males were eager as they gathered all of their blankets and thermoses into the bag.

Lance had called over for Devi and found them not too far off from the field. The two of them were gathering their fair share of bug-monsters and comparing who found the rarest one.

Ace shook his head. It was a sweet moment, and one Ace would have appreciated more had he not been entirely yearning to be with a certain Dragonoid right now. "Come on Tamazo," Ace had called out.

Lance waved Devi over, and the two dragons came following after. Lance explained to Devi about something regarding time with Ace. Devi nodded with quick understanding. Ace saw his lover whispering a thank you before his hand was grasped.

They were all on the carrier dragon in record time. By the time it was Ace's turn to mount the beloved dragon he felt a strong hand grasping his own and pulling him up. Ace sat beside Lance and leaned against him tenderly. Thankfully, it hadn't been that long of a wait, since they first confessed their desires.

Lance brushed his lips against Ace's ears and kissed him. " _I can't wait to make you mine, Ace,_ " he whispered lovingly and seductively into Ace's ear. The latter felt himself blushing madly at the words and remained silent for the remainder of their trip home.

He was thankful, Lance had taken care of matters. Ace's head was in the clouds, as he just recalled Tamazo and Devi going to play somewhere in the building's guest rooms. Apparently. there was some food-themed cartoon show that they had both gotten into during their visits at Ace's granda's home.

Lance brushed his hand against the side of the dragon's face. "Thank you for everything," Lance spoke gently. The dragon seemed to nod as she took off into the sky.

"So…" Ace didn't know where to begin, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and blushing madly. He had been thankful he remembered to bring certain supplies in his bag, just in case things turned out this well.

"Vahaton and the other Ancients have their own meeting tonight in Libriya. We'll have plenty of privacy," Lance assured with a haughty smirk.

Ace huffed at this and crossed his arms. Lance was already so confident in this matter; it was so unfair! "So then we'll go...to you room…" Ace barely managed to voice out. It was more like a squeak. He felt Lance's arms lacing around his waist and under his knees. The older male lifted his lover up, bridal style, and carried him up to the doorway.

"H-hey! I can walk up there ya know!" Ace protested. His lips formed into a soft pout, as he wrapped his arms around Lance's neck for support.

Entirely smug, Lance leaned in to tell Ace. "You'll need your energy."

Ace had turned his gaze away. He felt every bit of his face and body burning up at the words and their insinuation. The two lovers briefly saw their dragons fluttering into one of the spare rooms, with the televisions left on.

Lance gracefully took Ace up the few flights of stairs. His movements were quick but entirely careful as well. Ace smiled as he looked up to see a matching pout on Lance's lips. It seemed they were both equally eager to be closer like this.

Finally, they approached the door that led to Lance's room. Ace had been here a handful of times, but never under these circumstances. The older male was quick to close the door behind himself. He reached behind himself and locked it.

At their newfound privacy there was a burning, almost red light within Lance's eyes. Ace felt his heart pounding against his chest. Lance brought them over towards his bed and placed Ace down gently upon it.

Lance smirked down at his lover as he took off his cloak and folded it up towards the bedside. "Lance," Ace called out to his lover, with some urgency. To be fair, he did want to feel Lance against him, and now!

The white-haired male shook his head affectionately and pinned down the younger male onto his bed. He took a few seconds to appreciate the beautiful sight of his boyfriend, panting and reddening upon his sky blue blankets.

_Finally_ , they would become  _one_.

Ace didn't know what came over him, whether it had been his own emotions or instincts, but he found himself reaching to pull Lance on top of him. His cheeks were bright pink and he could hear himself breathing harshly with need. Before his mind could process anything further, hands were caressing up and down his sides. Ace looped his arms around Lance's neck and pulled his love on top of him.

The Dragonoid's eyes were sparkling with a brightness that easily beat out the stars they saw before. Ace couldn't help but feel a bit glad such a look was privy to him only. That as well as the hooded and darkened glazed expression that followed.

"Ace..." Lance breathed out. His tone was husky and low as he claimed Ace's lips again. The latter hadn't felt like backing down, even if it meant doing something that wouldn't exactly look dominating. The younger male slid his hand down towards the center of Lance's back. The Auburn male took the opportunity to lean back towards the mattress and guide his lover with him.

Their lips only parted for a fraction of a second before meeting again. Ace felt the victory in feeling Lance's low moan, bellowing into his panting mouth. The older male had followed eagerly with Ace's lead, especially after seeing the end result.

Lance's warmth brought a smile to Ace's lips. He had a feeling he'd be smiling all throughout this session. This was them, after all. While physical desire screamed through their bodies, it was always something that stemmed from their emotional needs.

Making each other  _happy,_  came first in  _this_. Ace could easily feel it as he felt Lance's lips upturning to chastely brush against and linger over Ace's. Even their smiles seemed to want to make love, and something about that was everything.

After all the horror stories and guidebooks on this subject...Ace had been intimated, to say the least, especially with a willing desire to take a more receptive role. Yet, here in Lance's arms and with the other's warmth on top of him, he hadn't felt surer. This was right, and true...and perfect.

Ace's cheeks were hurting. Whether this was due to the flow of blood, staining them, or the smile they were forced to hold up, well he couldn't be sure. His smile grew into the kiss and widened. It almost parted their lips with how it spread. Lance, ever his rival, moved with him to meet the motions.

Lance's breath was tingling in his lips. Ace's eyes, used to falling shut under these circumstances fluttered open.

He felt his heart fluttering wildly. Lance had to back up, just enough for their lips to part so he could let out a soft bit of laughter. The laughter continued on, and while Ace hadn't quite understood it then, he felt a tingling sensation inside as Lance collapsed on top of him.

His beloved rival laid his head against Ace's chest; his laughter was finally expelling. The younger male pressed a kiss to the top of Lance's head. "You're too cute," Lance teased his lover gently. Ace's lips formed into a pout and he knew he was blushing hard. Far too gone, Ace stuck his tongue out moved his hands to comb through Lance's soft hair.

Ace's fingers may have spent some time curiously exploring the area around Lance's cobalt horns. The smooth sensation was cool to the touch between Ace's forefingers and thumbs. He caressed the beautiful Dragonoid features, remembering all too late about Lance's words of warning of the external features, causing an entirely different reaction while a mating.

To be fair, how was Ace's brain supposed to keep up with words that followed after "mating", especially when they fell from his unfairly attractive and seductive lover?

Lance's soft murmurs and moans were rare in comparison to his own and as such Ace felt the drive to continue. "Ace," Lance warned, with his voice entirely heated and rough.

Ace took on the unspoken challenge and continued to arise the reaction. With a few soft caresses and strokes, Ace felt victorious. Lance's sounds were like music to Ace's ears. He could listen to them all night, and he felt a heated pool in his stomach.

Then hot breath over his neck made him lose his grip.

"Ah-Lance!" Ace yelped out, but it was entirely too late. Sharp teeth bore themselves into the crook of Aces sensation neck. Lance's teeth have bit into the skin, hard.

Ace cried out and continued to breathe harshly. He was burning up from the sensation. It could have been due to his desire, and locked away fantasies but... had Lance's eyes turned crimson then?

Flickering up at Ace, he found they were very much in their usual, and beautiful golden state. Ace was panting, entirely breathless and needy. It seemed Lance was taking a turn for the lead.

Lance's eyes shivered as he looked towards the very visible, and reddening love bite that followed. Ace wasn't exactly surprised from how hard that felt, but he couldn't voice anything now.

"Ace...I..." Lance started out guiltily. He gently kissed and lapped at the love-induced wound. Had he lost control that easily? Marking Aces beautiful skin had always been a pleasure, but to do that without warning. "I hadn't meant to-"

Lance was started to back up with sheer guilt lost on his beautiful features. Ace wouldn't stand for that and lunged up.

Lance started. Ace grinned and feeling braver to act than to speak he pulled Lance's face back up for a messy, open-mouthed kiss. It lacked the finesse they tried to add, but this kiss was filled with a burning and raw desire.

Ace's tongue darted or and licked Lance's bottom lip. Feeling a need for pleasuring revenge, Ace took Lance's bottom lip between his teeth. He nibbled the soft pale skin until it lit a fire back into his rival. Lance was practically growling at the exchange, especially when Ace's teeth dragged out his lip. "Don't' be sorry…" Ace hushed out. Two could play this territorial game, even if Ace blushed more at his own words. "I loved that."

Ace released his bite upon Lance's lips and bit seductively onto his own lips. He was never gonna live down the teasing that followed after doing something that embarrassing, but it seemed to spark a lot of heat within those beautiful golden eyes.

Lance made a swift move and darted his tongue out smoothly. The moist organ licked over Ace's teeth and gums, providing a tickling sensation. Lance took the chance and with Ace distracted eagerly took control of the kiss.

Lance's tongue made itself home inside Aces mouth. Their lips connected beautifully and perfectly. They were melding together.

The older male proved his strength and skill by lunging forward. He brought Ace back to their earlier position, trapped between the mattress and Lance's body. To say he was aroused, would be a massive understatement, for the Dragonoid.

This was something out of his wildest dreams. It was something so far repressed, that Lance hadn't even known how to process it. Yet, their movements seemed to be fluid, as though they'd done it a thousand times. Perhaps, someday, that too would be the case.

Lance's hands gripped at Aces wrists and pinned them to the younger man's side. Golden eyes peered open only again to see a sight that made him fall in love all over and over again. Ace's pink cheeks, tightly shut eyes, and blissful smile were everything now.

Lance continued to move his tongue gliding it along the roof of Ace's mouth. The younger male cried out for every single touch. It was pure beauty. Lance tasted Ace's tongue, cheeks, teeth, gums and everything in his movement. The tip of his tongue challenged his rival, tracing loving circles upon the body of Aces own.

Their tongues met in a duel for dominance. With Lance's current positioning over Ace, and perhaps a bit of help, from his rival even, he won.

Realization struck at Lance's heartstrings. This position right now, and Ace himself being the one to further pull themselves together like this... Ace's desires for this beautiful night of intimacy had aligned with his own. Perfectly.

They were certainly  _soulmates_.

Desire and love for Ace sung through every nerve in Lance's body.

The heat was pooling lower and lower into his core and lower still.

Everything about Ace was perfect. They were always equal. Ace's rivaling battle for dominance was elegant in Lance's eyes.

Now, Ace's submissive side was showing equal amounts of beauty and a level of trust that sent shivers throughout a Lances being.

Ace trusted him to...

The Dragonoid hadn't realized the slow and nearly unmoving pace of the kiss. Ace moaned at the retracted tongue, which made Lance feel a bit of pride. His kissed Ace gently in return, many, many times over. Each kiss was tender and loving, a brush of their lips.

Ace's eyes fluttered over as he looked up at Lance. The older man's eyes were sparkling as they were lidded. "I love you so so much. Ace," Lance's tone was practically melting.

He kissed Aces lips once more. A kiss followed to press over Ace's chin. A kiss on his cheeks, while colored under the touch. A kiss upon his temple, for every centimeter, that he could reach. The kisses peppered over again, for every centimeter Lance's lips could reach. Ace's beautiful face was being claimed again by loving kisses.

Lance's lips worshipped Ace's face repeatedly. His hands trailed down Aces clothed chest. Nimble fingers brushed over the buttons of Aces dress shirt as he breathed out. "May I?"

Ace blinked through hazy eyes. He looked towards where his lover's hands laid and nodded meekly.

The older male moved quickly, undoing every white button under the crimson fabric. With the top button now removed, Lance parted the halves of fabric and kissed the newly exposed skin. Ace felt torn between closing his eyes to lose himself and to watch Lance at beloved rival was incredible. Ace stuck with watching for as long as he could hold out. The second button followed with a kiss, and then a third. Ace's hands buried themselves in Lance's hair. The latter continued his love-sick ministrations.

Every button that was undone, met with a new expanse of skin, needing to be kissed, loved and worshipped. Lance's lips couldn't seem to be getting enough to claiming Ace's exposed skin.

Ace arched his back as he felt Lance's hand traveling and the kisses turning rougher, with teeth and tongue added on. There was something twitching within Ace and he couldn't help but moan out- "Lance!"

Ace moved to cover his mouth. He was met with two stern, golden eyes looking at him. "I want to hear your voice," Lance told him soothingly.

The younger male felt as though he should protest. He opened his mouth, but the button up shirt was being spread over his side and he shivered at the exposure.

Lance nudged the dress shirt off to the side and as far out as possible (with Ace lying on top of it). Lance was glaring at the piece of clothing. Ace laughed gently as he sat up and helped his lover to remove his shirt. Ace's hands fell over Lance's and they met with a loving smile and kiss.

"I love you so so much now," Ace cooed out rather cheekily. He did his best to mimic Lance's tone from earlier.

The white-haired male pouted for a moment. He subconsciously folded up Ace's shirt and lowered it somewhere off the bed. Ace felt his heart clench at the sweet and gentle gesture.

Lance looked over Ace soon again and tackled him back down to their previous positions. In a breathy and heated voice, Lance whispered into Aces ear. "I'm definitely making you mine tonight." The very tone proclaimed it as nothing short of a promise.

Ace felt himself shiver and entirely react to the words. He had been seduced. It was evident in the way Ace murmured his usual "Yeah..."

Lance smirked at this. Ace probably hadn't noticed his own reply. Although, he couldn't say he minded one bit if Ace did. Lance breathed hot air into Ace's ear and grounded his hips against Ace.

"Agnnn! L-lance!" Ace cries out. That move was entirely unfair. Lance was reddened by the action as well. It seemed just.

Lance's clothed chest on top of Ace's exposed skin felt tingling. The older male had nibbled gently on Ace's earlobe and blew into it once more for good measure.

Leaning up now, Lance looked heatedly down at Ace's exposed chest. The older male took one more look over at Ace's soft chest and abdomen.

Ace's creamy light skin glimmered, in the light, of the bedroom. His waist was lean, and his features toned from the active life led through the guild. Through the administrations, Lance noticed two hardened pink buds that seemed to cry out for attention.

Lance smirked down at his love and kissed him soundly. The older male was sure to trace kisses all around Ace's neckline. His lips, teeth, and tongue continued to tease, and love up and down Ace's throat. Lips moved across the expanse of Ace's neck.

The younger male felt bombarded with kisses and nips alongside his neck. One unmarked side caught his lover's eye. Lance had a glowing and instinctual look in his eyes. Though not as rough as before, Lance bit down at the soft and tender skin. Ace groaned out as the bite turned harsher over that tender area around his veins.

Lance's tongue and lips soothed the area softly. He looked up to see his handiwork and smirked. Upon the light creamy skin were two beautiful, colorful love marks. Marks that assured him how Ace belonged to him. The opposite always held true. Lance was weak for, and strong because, of the younger male.

"Lance...this is really embarrassing," Ace admitted through a rather nervous laugh. Yet, his actions contradicted his words. The younger male leaned up on his elbows. He meekly admitted. "But I love seeing you."

Ace pulled Lance close. Their lips met in a passionate and fiery kiss. Their lips moved impatiently as though trying to fuse together, and Ace wished that could be the case.

Ace felt the reluctance to let Lance go. He felt warmth returning easily as his loved move kisses down his face and towards his chest. "Well then, perhaps we should do these  _embarrassing things far more often,"_ Lance teased his lover with a sly wink.

Ace groaned out and muttered a "Stupid Lance."

His boyfriend chuckled and planned his next attack in retaliation. The older male found his next target. He approached a particularly and sensitive weak spot. Upon Aces chest, Lance gently kissed the hardened nipple.

Ace found himself crying out, and almost losing his balance from his elbows. He had to steady himself as Lance continued. Loving lips continued to move and suck around the nipple, first softly and then almost ferociously.

Ace found himself giving in to the immensely loud moans that came out. He couldn't understand why they were so sensitive, but now he couldn't care. Lance's fingers were rolling the neglected nipple as he started to bite along the spoiled one.

The auburn haired male found himself falling from his propped position. He arched his back wantonly. Lance took the initiative to switch positions. His lips switched to caress and kiss all over Ace's other nipple as his fingers made quick work of the rest. Lance spent many more moments switching between the sensitive nipples and suckling at them until they were reddened and completely spent.

Ace bit hard on his lip to suppress the moan, but judging by Lance's smirk, he had been heard.

The kisses that followed all along Ace's chest were wildly passionate. Soft love bites, sucks, and kisses made their way all along Aces chest. Lance took extra time and care to kiss right above Ace's heart. White hair tickled the bare skin above Ace's chest there. Lance pressed his ear right above where Ace's heart was encased. Another kiss was placed, followed by another and another.

"Beautiful," Lance murmured into the warm skin.

Kisses trailed down towards Aces stomach. Lance's lips worshiped every centimeter of skin and muscle that he could find. His hands massaged Ace's side.

The older male worked his way up towards Ace's chest, neck and back to melt their lips together. Pale hands moved their way to brush over Ace's stomach, feeling every inch of skin. The touches were so soft and tender, Ace's half-lidded eyelashes were fluttering as he watched with anticipation for Lance's move.

Whether it was in battle or a moment of intimacy, Lance never backed down or held back from giving everything. Ace brushed his hands through Lance's hair and settled themselves there.

Kisses followed and made their way all across Ace's stomach. His rival's lips were so tender but had made sure to stay locked upon his exposed skin for at least a good second before moving on.

" _Beautiful_ ," Lance whispered out as he placed a kiss on the center of Ace's stomach. Next came right around Ace's belly button, the kiss was so gentle and ticklish, Ace couldn't suppress the way he started laughing.

Golden eyes looked up at Ace curiously, watching for his reaction. Lance repeated the same motion, kissing all along Ace's stomach. His crafty hands brushed light around Ace's sides, making Ace laugh harder and harder. The rumbling sensation was felt by Ace's partner and he placed another kiss before moving back up.

Lance kissed Ace's lips again and whispered against them. "Are you alright?"

Ace nodded at that and reached behind Lance's neck. He placed a firm kiss on his lover's cheeks. Lance's cheeks were dyed with a rose pink stain, one which Ace cherished.

"So...may I go  _further_?" Lance asked, making sure to watch and listen intently. His hand gently brushed towards the sides of Ace's pants.

The younger male swallowed at the gesture. He reached down to where Lance's hand was and guided it underneath the waistband of his pants. "Of course," Ace found pride that he was able to see, even Lance, a bit flustered with this.

Pale hands were hovering near the button and zipper over Ace's pants, ones which were becoming entirely too tight for their activities. Ace guided Lance's hands over and assisted with undoing the button and zipper earnestly. "There," Ace added, and his eyes were glimmering. "That helps."

Lance let out a soft laugh. He sealed his lips over Ace's lips. Ace was lucky he was so endearing. With Ace's zipper and button undone, it was entirely too easy to access more of Ace's skin. The older man's fingers dug into the waistband and pulled the pants down, however, they weren't moving too far with Ace lying back down.

The white-haired male took this as a wonderful opportunity to lean over his lover sensually. Lance instructed softly, and right over Ace's lips, "Lift your hips up,  _Ace._ "

Blue eyes shivered wildly, and Ace found himself unable to form words. His lips parted, but he opted for doing as asked. With those words and the loving actions, it was no wonder he was  _that hard_.

Lance swiftly slid the fabric, from Ace's legs, away. It slid over the Ace's bottom, knees, and below his ankles. Lance was sure to kiss all along Ace's inner and outer thighs. As he made his way down, the older male took the opportunity to remove Ace's shoes and socks. With those out of the way, removing the fabric, entirely, was all too simple.

Ace's clothing was placed upon the ground, and folded up, by his dress shirt. The older male returned to loving Ace's skin.

Lance grasped for Ace's foot. He held it gently and locked eyes with Ace. Lance pressed a kiss to the top of his foot.

Ace flushed and shivered wildly. He could feel himself being more and more exposed.

He locked eyes with his lover. The younger male had been holding his hands over his now bulging member.

Lance stilled his movements, "Ace, if you want to stop here that's fi-"

"No!" Ace added stubbornly. "I just-well… I'll be fine," he removed his hands slowly from his clothed private area. "It might be easier if...you're also...ya know…." Ace rubbed nervously at his cheek.

A kiss was pressed upon Ace's ankles, and Lance nodded. The older male leaned up, and eagerly licked his lips. Nimble fingers traced under the hem of his black shirt but were stopped short by a smaller set of hands.

"Wait…" Ace hadn't been able to meet Lance's eyes. As much as the younger would have certainly enjoyed the show, surely he could do the same for Lance. "I want to…" Ace added with a vague gesture.

Lance nodded at this and removed his own hands. The older male settled for raising his arms up and over his head. Ace felt his hands shaking, with nerves and anticipation. He settled for clutching the fabric tightly and quickly pulling up Lance's shirt.

Thankfully, the removal process hadn't been as difficult as Ace expected. Seeing, Lance exposed like that...and under such circumstances, well that proved to be something else. Ace's mouth went dry and he felt himself swallow.

Lance tossed his own shirt off the side and wrapped his arms around Ace. Ace had only a split-second view of Lance's very defined chest and abdomen muscles. They were pulled together once more. Their bare chests flushed against each other. Heartbeats were singing in perfect sync. The warmth between them was certainly igniting a spark between them.

The crimson flash of light returned in Lance's eyes. Ace's own eye held that same reflection. Soon they found their hands wandering all across each other's backs. Their lips were roaming each other's bodies wildly.

Lance 'helped' Ace to remove his own baggy pants, and their legs were bare to entangle with one another. The older male lifted Ace easily into his lap. With only their own boxers on between them, the brush of their hips had been all too intense.

Both Lance and Ace had groaned out. Their lips and tongues fought for dominance again, and Ace moved on to wriggle in Lance's lap, giving him a quick victory.

Not wanting to be one undone, Ace mimicked Lance's earlier motions. He pressed soft and soothing kisses all along Lance's temples, cheeks, nose, lips, and chin. The motions were coming out as though natural. Of course, their lips kept connected together as though drawn towards one another.

_Overheating_ , that's entirely what it felt like. Yet, it was blissful and neither of the boys could stand to keep space between them. None. Ace's arms linked around Lance's shoulder and back and they were fully connected. Their lips caressed one another as their tongues continued to dance together, neither party cared who was victorious...for now. Now was the time of absorbing in this feeling of being impossibly intimate. It was all too easy to fall into the passion.

Ace leaned his head wildly as he felt Lance's hands lowering along his sides, waistline and towards his sensitive hips. At the very action, Ace moved forward and seated himself right over his boyfriend's arousal.

Lance groaned out, as he felt his boyfriend unrelenting in his actions. Taking revenge on this sweet situation, his hand reached around and squeezed his boyfriend's backside.

"Lance!" Ace yelped out and felt his aroused organ twitching against Lance's stomach. Of course, his rival would hold that satisfied smile on his lips. So, Ace kissed it soundly. Honestly, he was sure he could spend a lifetime kissing Lance and feel the rush. Every kiss was new from the tender and innocent to the rough and passionate kind. Each one was cherished and locked within his precious memories.

Ace left several soft kisses on Lance's neck. Each kiss tender and striving to move on forward, to match the pace Lance had set.

Control was an excellent feeling, and yet. Lance's husky voice found himself, not just accepting, but  _desiring_ a more submissive gesture. " _Ace lay back."_

Lance's voice was rough and almost instructing. While Ace knew Lance would stop on a dime for him; it hadn't taken the thrill away that Lance was using such a...commanding approach. Why, oh why, did he have to just find out now, he was so  _into that?_

"Okay...Lance…" Ace agreed and pressed their lips together. Climbing off of Lance's lap, he did as was instructed.

Lance stepped off of the edge of the bed and kept his golden eyes over Ace during every single movement. He quickly moved, not wanting to be separated from Ace any longer than would be necessary. "I love you so much,  _my Ace_." Lance practically cooed out while his hands grasped for the handle on a particular drawer. Fingers scrambled around before finding a small paper bag. Guessing the items within, Ace felt himself shiver. So, he hadn't been the only one prepared, for this eventual day.

His lover was quick to turn back towards the bed. Slowly, Lance curled his index finger and thumb under each side of his remaining piece of clothing. The light blue boxers were bringing dragged down slowly, exposing every bit of Lance to his lover.

The white-haired male smiled brightly as he noticed Ace's parting lips. The cloth had revealed a cleanly trimmed path of white hair. It made Ace swallow again, and his eyes widened as he watched with intrigue. Slowly, and teasingly Lance wriggled the underwear lower and exposing his entirely aroused cock. The shaft was pale, and pulsing, just waiting to be inside of Ace. The very tip of Lance's sex was almost pretty to the younger male. It belonged to Lance after all and had a very delicate shade of pink. The very tip was leaking as Lance looked over the younger male. To be fair, it was all Ace's doing.

Ace's lips were parted as he felt his fingers clenching down towards the palm of his hand. He could easily touch Lance now. His lover's arousal was standing to full attention, just that bit longer than his own and entirely perfect. The younger male bit down on his lips, finding it hard to lay back down.

Thankfully, the wait hadn't been forever. Ace didn't know how Lance was staying in even relative composure. Lance's lips kissed all the way up his legs and inner thighs. Soft nibbles followed wherever Lance's teeth would touch around Ace's thighs. Endless amounts of love-marks were left near a region so tender. Lance soothed the bites with his tongue and kissed them more before he moved on to Ace's other leg.

Seeing blue eyes beautiful with delirium, Lance smiled warmly. He reached for the elastic over Ace's red boxers. His hand floated above Ace's bulging erection beneath the cloth. He needed to be sure this next step would be alright.

"Ace...may I go further?" Lance called out.

Ace wasn't sure if the question or its connotation was more arousing but he answered. "Yes, Lance…" Ace beamed brightly. " _I want everything_ …" He conveyed with every bit of courage he could muster. "D-don't stop here," Ace was pleading, and he noticed blood pulsing into Lance's already hardened arousal.

"As you wish," Lance responded wryly, with desire burning within those orbs of gold. His pupils dilated wildly and there seemed to be a rim around his eyes that were turning red. "Lift your hips again," Lance reminded Ace, already feeling pleased, at the bright flush, that followed after his request.

Ace did as told, and Lance looked at the action quickly. The thin piece of clothing that separated their bodies was now to be no more.

The light reddish-brown hairs were the first to be exposed as the fabric slid further down. Lance smiled at this and pulled the cloth over Ace's most sensitive zone. Ace's cock was already hard, and just inches shorter than Lance's own. The small difference did make Lance smirk with pride. He definitely wanted to dominate Ace now, after seeing his beautiful sex.

The very color was cream and seemed to be begging Lance to touch it. Much like his own, the very head of Ace's arousal was dripping with precum and reddening.

"You're absolutely beautiful, Ace" Lance complimented.

Ace blushed again, about the make a retort, but it was too late. He was already melting, under the precious smile, Lance wore upon his lips.

"So this is alright?" Lance asked once more, with his hand just centimeters from Ace's twitching member.

"Yes!" Ace practically screeched out. He groaned after, realizing just how that sounded. "I mean ah.. of course," he finished and leaned up to watch Lance.

"Ahhhnnn!" Ace cried out from the very first touch. Lance's touch over his arousal was more than welcoming. His hands were so soft and gentle, yet somehow able to hold him entirely. The pale hands were moving experimentally at first, just with gentle brushes and touches along the shaft and below.

Lance waited eagerly to see each and every one of Ace's reactions as his hand wrapped more firmly and securely around Ace's shaft.

"Th-that's…" Ace attempted to word out. It felt useless, and he leaned back, finding it too embarrassing to watch. Lance was holding that part of him, and like that. His lover's hands were soon skillfully moving up and down the shaft at a steady pace. During every pumping motion, Lance's fingers brushed over the sensitive head. His thumb toyed with the precum leaking out, and caressed it all over the tip.

There was something almost feral in the way Lance looked at him. Ace wondered why he kept stealing glances. He knew he was only, embarrassing himself further.

"Ace?" Lance was starting to ask him something so embarrassing again. He had appreciated it but right now...it was too much.

Ace nodded his approval for the action and tried not to lose himself as he noticed Lance's very own lips leaning closer. This was like something out of his deepest fantasies, Lance's beautiful lips kissing and sucking him into an abyss of pleasure.

Lances lips skillfully kissed up and down the shaft of Ace's dick. Ace cried out as the kisses turned to teasing licks that followed and made their way all the way up to his head before stopping. The kisses were some perfect blend of a worshipping motion and a tease.

"Lance! Please!" Ace called out with a heavenly tone, that made Lance want to take him then and there.

Well, as much as he wanted to continue, the older male wasn't sure he'd last much longer if it meant hearing more of those beautiful pleading sounds. The white-haired male stopped teasing and all at once took Ace into his welcoming mouth.

Ace winced his eyes shut, already arching his back off the bed to the point of his being painful. Lance's hands were already parting his legs again as he slid in between them for better access. Soft lips swallowed Ace further and further until every inch of the younger boy was taken in by Lance.

The younger male's toes were curling as he bit harshly onto his lips. It was to no avail as he felt himself coming undone. Lance's mouth was just too warm and welcoming. The older male seemed to have a natural talent for making him feel like heaven as his head continued to bob up and down, releasing the very organ before taking it to the hilt.

Lance loved the feeling of control as Ace was crying out during every single suck. Fingers buried themselves into Lance's hair. "La-lance at this rate I'll-..." Ace couldn't just voice that. He let out a breathy and lustful moan as Lance swallowed him once more. "I want….first…." Ace started and pulled at Lance's hair. He didn't want to lose it just yet.

Thankfully, Lance had released his sensitive organ, with a loud and sultry pop. Lance leaned up to kiss Ace and immediately plunged his tongue into Ace's mouth. The younger male tasted the bittersweet liquid of his own precome. He felt his own entrance and organ twitching at the same time. Ace brushed his hands over the sensitive horns on Lance's head. He pressed his hands to Lance's chest. It halted his lover's actions.

Lance pulled out and looked at Ace with great desire. "Ace?"

"Listen, as I don't thin,k I can handle saying this twice," Ace admitted and leaned up. He embraced Lance tightly and buried his face into Lance's neck. A few breaths were caught before the younger male looked up at Lance. "I want you to be the one who…." Ace took a deep breath and kissed Lance roughly. "I need you inside me…." Ace murmured out.

The older man's eyes shivered before lidding with lust. He kissed Ace's forehead. "Ace, I'm honored...I promise I'll take care of you." Lance professed, feeling every bit of need, love, and trust in his lover's words. How had he gotten so lucky in life? Such a beautiful soul was offering himself entirely, and Lance could only devote his own lifetime to caring for and giving back to his beloved.

After an array of soft kisses alongside Ace's forehead and face, Lance's eyes darted to the bag he got out earlier.

Lance began to step off the bed and retrieve them. A hand grasped around his wrist and stopped the younger male.

"W-wait I can take care of you too…." Ace gestured towards his boyfriend's arousal.

Lance shook his head and leaned in to grasp Ace's hand. He kissed the younger man's hand lovingly. "Another time. Right now...I'm too close. and you touching me for even a second will be too much," Lance explained. It seemed they were both ready to connect.

While Ace wanted to feel upset at the unfairness, he was far too eager to feel Lance inside to think much else. His mind was going blurry. "Okay..." Ace had murmured out somewhere along the way.

How was an admission like that so attractive? It had to be due to Lance. His love had a way of speaking.

During Ace's trance, his older boyfriend had taken out a liquid bottle. He started squeezing out the liquid from the top of the bottle and left a large amount of it on his hands.

Lance turned back towards Ace. There was something else there too, a square-shaped wrapper. Well, now  _this_  would be embarrassing.

As his lover came over, Ace leaned up. He clasped his hand over Lance's and meekly shook his head. "Ah... if it's okay...since we're both... you know...I..." Ace lowered their joined hands.

"I want to feel you entirely," Ace admitted and turned away from Lance.

The older male paused; this was something right out of his fantasies. Well, if Ace was alright with it. He couldn't deny that he liked the idea of doing it raw, as well.

Ace leaned onto his back and took a few breaths. Lance came between Ace's legs and took the opportunity to ask Ace. "I need you spread your legs," Lance told his blushing lover.

"Ah-okay..." Ace somehow managed. He knew he was reacting like crazy from those words. He did work towards doing Lance one better. He found himself smiling. Lance watched in awe as he spread his legs out and brought them up to his chest. Lance had access to everything

He was entirely open for Lance.

The older male swallowed, trying to compose himself. His face had turned red. His eyes were enamored at the display and he had to focus to move slowly.

Still coated with lubricant Lance's first finger slid inside of Ace's entrance.

"Mnnn.." Ace moaned out. This was all so unfair and Lance's fingers were longer than his own. Even as his lover moved his finger up to the first knuckle he could feel it brushing up against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Watching for Aces pleasured reaction, and pants, Lance took the time to carefully move his finger in fully. The sensitive of walls clenched tightly around Lance's finger as though begging him not to part.

Ace arched his back as he felt the same finger opting to move around inside him. The sensitive walls reacted as Lance's finger circled around and allowed him to move his finger out. The movement started slow enough, and certainly Ace was feeling good.

He was crying out with every small thrust. Lance's fingers were so good already. Ace couldn't imagine what Lance, himself, would feel like. He was already in such bliss.

Watching for any changes, Lance carefully added a second one. This intrusion caused Ace's face to scrunch up a little.

Upon feeling and seeing Lance stop, Ace smiled.

"I'm okay...it just feels strange at first, I mean it's different than, earlier when I..." Ace quickly stopped himself. So much for the reassurance.

It had taken a moment for Lance to interpret Ace's words through his flushed and heated face. "Earlier hm…?" Lance teased his love, already licking his lips as he kissed Ace's hipbone. So Ace had practiced before...well Lance was glad he wasn't the only one.

"I'll make you feel very good soon," Lance assured in a sultry tone. His second finger moved into its full length. Soon Lance was scissoring his fingers inside Ace, stretching him out fully.

While Ace's face contorted with even mild pain, Lance decided his love could use a distraction. Lance's free hand clasped over Ace's leaking member. The pleasuring sensation seemed to link wonderfully with the stimulation inside.

Ace's facial muscles relaxed and soon his lips were parting to expose very loud and very pleasured cries.

Lance's fingers moved around searching for that certain area he knew his Ace would have inside. Moving his fingers apart and slowly pulling them out, he began thrusting motions. It was almost too much for Lance to watch. A part of him was ready to come undone along with Ace this way...

Yet, he'd waited so long and the thought of missing the chance to be linked with Ace was out of the question.

Fingers continued to thrust up and forward at a harder and more rapid pace.

"Lance! That's!" Ace was almost screaming out. The older male couldn't help but smirk. It seemed Ace was weak for that roughness. He couldn't help but love it.

He unclasped his hand from Aces member to further lather lubricant onto his third and final finger.

As Lance's hand moved on to stimulate, his third finger moved inside. Ace breathed out slowly. He was adjusting to the stimulation all over his body. Lance was stretching him out and he could feel the walls below him widening to accommodate Lance. Anything for Lance, and it seems his body agreed to that sentiment.

The three fingers were thrusting wildly, pulling out in their entirety before thrusting back in harshly. Ace arched his back at the motion and ended up muttering a string of words that always ended with Lance.

"Ahh! Lance that's!" Ace, at last, cried out. Lance's fingers thrust in to finally find that sweet and pleasured spot within his lover's body.

He knew was getting close as Lance took the opportunity to thrust back to that sensitive spot over and over again.

"Ok-I need you now..." Ace panted out, his eyes were glazed over and he could barely think. "I'm absolutely certain I need this now. So please..." Ace reached down and brushed his hand against Lance.

The older male couldn't find it in himself to argue with that.

Ace mewled out as he felt those pleasuring hands off of his arousal and outside of his body. Lance was sure to grasp for one of the pillows on the bed along with the bottle of lubricant.

Gently, Lance smiled at Ace. He kissed the younger male tenderly and placed the pillow under Ace's hips. "This should help," Lance explained.

The auburn haired male beamed at the affectionate gesture. Even this far into it, Lance was still concerned for his comfort.

"Thank you, Lance." Ace murmured out and gently brushed his hand against the older male's cheek.

Lance nodded bashfully at the response. He moved towards squeezing out more lubrication and lathering it all around the anal entrance. He may have overdone it, but he wouldn't risk hurting his beloved. After a look of satisfaction, Lance coated himself. To be more accurate, he had practically drenched his erection with lubrication.

Ace couldn't help but bite his lip at the gesture.

At last, Ace lifted his hips. The nerves were slowly being washed away by the gentle smile and kisses that followed.

Lance's hand were clasped around his hip bones. The older male guided Ace's legs around his waist. He slid in between them. "Are you ready, Ace?" Lance asked gently. Desire and love were overflowing from those golden orbs.

"Yeah." Ace answered meekly and hugged his legs to Lance's sides.

"Okay, I'm going to start. If anything hurts just tell me and I'll stop," Lance assured once more as he held onto his erect cock.

"Lance, I love you and trust you with everything. We'll be fine," Ace assured both his lover and himself, with sparkling eyes. They were dazzling. He leaned up to seal their lips into a soft kiss.

"I love too,  _my Ace_ ," Lance breathed out. His tone deeper and more possessive as his cock was angled right up against Ace's entrance.

His spare hand held Ace's hips in place. Lance took soft and soothing breathes before he moved the head of his cock inside of Ace's body.

Very, very, slowly, Lance worked his way inside of Ace's body. The head was just stretching through the entrance. The preparation and heavy use of lubrication had taken out a great deal of the pain. Still, the fullness was taking Ace time to adjust. He knew Lance was watching for his reactions. "I'm okay, keep going." Ace assured.

Lance nodded at this and gently and slowly slid the shaft inside of Ace's body. The tightness and heat engulfing him were so perfect. It was a miracle Lance knew that he hadn't lost it the second he impaled his lover.

The older male calmed himself and leaned forward to kiss Ace. The movement had made Lance's cock brush deeper into Ace's body. The younger male titled his head back and cried out. "I'm alright...Lance..." Ace breathed out. If he were, to be honest-"It already feels good," he flushed. He just admitted that, hadn't he?

Lance looked as though he had just won the next lifetime worth of battle cups. His golden eyes were sparkling as he waited for Ace to adjust.

"Y-you..." Ace flushed and turned his head to the side. His body was a traitor and embarrassingly wrapping themselves around Lance's back. He couldn't be enjoying it that much right? Lance hadn't moved yet but he was already doing this to him. "You can move," Ace assured his lover. He was already sweating like this.

Lance moved forward and hovered over Ace. Their lips connected in a loving and reassuring kiss. Lance's lips moved to caress the rim of Ace's ear. "You're so sexy, talking like that. You've completely seduced me, my Ace."

Ace hadn't a chance to respond, as though he could. Lance pulled out of Ace at that moment and started thrusting. His hands intertwined with Ace. The younger boy felt pleased to be pinned down like that. He knew was beyond gone.

"I'm going to help you go from feeling good to feeling like you've reached heaven," Lance breathed against his lover's ear. His voice was so haughty and so sure. Ace cursed himself, being way too turned on to even argue with that kind of dirty talk.

Lance's hands were laced with his own and holding him perfectly in place. The older male set a soft and gentle pace.

All the while Ace's own erection was throbbing between their bodies. "You're absolutely beautiful," Lance whispered against Ace's lips. Another thrust, this one faster, followed.

"You're absolutely mine," Lance purred out with the deepest and most possessive tone he could muster. He continued to rock Ace's body gently and lovingly into the mattress below. Ace was arching his back at the thrust that followed after. Lance's pace was gentle but it was slowly getting faster.

Ace wrapped his arms around Lance's back. His fingers were starting to claw their way into Lance's back. The slow pace was inevitably beginning to change.

Lance couldn't help himself, as he felt Ace's welcoming body, threatening to bury him in that seductive heat. He kept the movements as gentle as possible and watched for every express Ace could make.

Thankfully, Lance had a gift of self-control. He could never be more grateful for it than right now.

"More..." Ace was moaning out as he tilted his head back.

Well, even a gift could have its own limits. Lance looked over at Ace possessively. Oh, he would give Ace everything.

His legs were constructing around Lance's waist and his back seemed ready to arch entirely off the bed.

Lance took this as his cue to move further. Gladly, he pulled out of Aces body and increased the intensity of the thrusts.

"Ahh-Lance! Please!" Ace was calling out to him. His hips were thrusting back down with every movement. It was beginning to get harder to see who was controlling the thrust. "Don't hold back, okay?" Aces eyes were sparkling a beautiful blue, easily outshining the sky and stars outside.

Lance couldn't turn down his beloved rival's challenge. The white-haired male groaned out as he moved outside of the tight heat. He pinned down Ace's hands and started to thrust with far more abandon. The pace increased with each and every thrust.

Ace knew he was in a losing battle. It shouldn't have felt that thrilling. Lance's increased pace was making him lose his mind. He wasn't sure he knew words outside of his lover's name. Lance hadn't held back in the slightest. His hips were pulling back out until his cock was barely inside. Within an instant, Lance snapped his hips forward and thrust his length entirely into Ace.

"Ahhh If you...do that..." Ace was muttering incoherently. His fingers were scrapping into Lance's back.

"Please!" Ace cried out. The next thrust was getting rougher and the angle inching ever closer to that heavenly spot inside his body. The only sounds being heard from their room was the sound of Lance's body pounding wildly, right to the hilt. The sound of Lance's balls slapping against Ace's ass was so lewd, and somehow seemed to make Ace harder. It was echoing through the room.

"Tell me what you need, Ace..." Lance was asking and not at all backing down from his thrusts. He released one of Ace's hands to reach out and squeeze the younger male's hips.

Lance couldn't hold back from thrusting wildly. His mind was going blank and his golden eyes now shifting to hold a beautiful hue of red. The pace was moving faster and faster.

Angling his hips up and closing Ace's legs a bit closer to his sides...he reached it.

"Shhhh- Lance!" Ace cursed out wildly. That spot right there. "There! Ha-harder!" Ace was barely able to make out the words. His eyes were watering over from lust.

Lance complied with a devilish glint in his eyes. No holding back, right? The older male turned his head and kissed the side of Ace's legs. He brought them up and over his shoulders. The older male moved forward, leaving his younger lover to be bent in half.

Ace's own erection was dripping with need as it was becoming trapped between their cores.

Lance was willing to fulfill Ace's wishes. Angling his hips back to the very necessary angle, Lance snapped his hips forward.

"Ah!" Ace cried out. Lance was entirely pounding into him. He was so deep.

"Harder! There!" Ace was begging. Lance leaned forward and thrust his tongue into Aces mouth. The very motion moved in time with his cock's thrusts.

Lance's cock was pounding into Ace. In and out, over and over inside of Ace's precious entrance. His thrusts were only getting rougher and entirely striking every nerve to bring Ace to a point of unrelenting pleasure.

The older male hadn't given them a chance to catch their breaths. He continued to move, each time rougher and rougher as he got deeper into Ace. His arousal was brushing closer and closer to that precious bundle of nerves.

"Lance...I love you, I think I..." Ace's voice was sounding desperate. Of course, his rival hadn't backed down. Lance was thrusting into him at a brutally fast and wild pace. Every single thrust was connecting and ravishing that spot within Ace.

"I'm close!" Ace screeched, as his fingers dig crescent makes into Lance's back.

"Ace..." Lance was practically growling out as he moved as hard as possible. He kissed Ace before pulling out and pounding back in at a perfect angle. "Come for me," Lance instructed, and left the younger boy breathless.

Ace knew he was in no position to refuse such a request. As Lance continuously shifted between attacking that pleasurable spot directly, he was coming undone!

Lance hadn't let up remotely, being as rough as fast as Ace could have ever dreamed out. That even included that one…'reversion-state' wet dream.

"Lance!" Ace screamed out. His lips parted for several soundless moans and cries as he came. Hard.

Lance hadn't even let up on the pace as Ace's mind saw nothing but bright stars. Nothing mattered now except for the pleasure coursing through his body. His back arched to the point of snapping as he released himself in several bouts between their stomachs. It seemed endless as every ribbon spurt was rushing out between them. Of course, Lance hadn't relented.

He was still being taken like this. Lance was incredible. "I love you..." Ace murmured sweetly through his orgasm.

Lance had continued to move further. He felt himself coming close. Hearing Ace scream for him like that was taking his toll.

Lance snapped his hips outside and right back to Ace at a breakneck pace. He was certain his lover was spent, and yet he was still squeezing him this hard.

Lance placed force into those final thrusts. "Ace!" He called for his lover, coming roughly, and deeply inside of his lover. Every single drop was being expelled and milked by Ace's entrance. Lance was panting wildly.

Lance collapsed against Ace's body. He came in several bursts until he could finally climax. Both lovers were entirely spent.

Taking their own breathes, Lance had finally pulled out of Ace and rolled to his side. The two lovers caught their breath.

The younger male caught his breath. At the moment of composure, Ace took shelter and hid. He rushed to grasp a pillow and to bury his burning face.

"We really did that..."

Lance figured Ace was talking to himself. He shook his head fondly and tangled his hand into his lover's hair.

Ace was screaming something, into the pillow, about it being terribly embarrassing.

"Ace," Lance called for his love. He moved off of the bed to grab a few wipes and clean them up. "I love you."

Ace whispered something into the pillow. He buried his face beneath his hands as he snuck a glance at Lance.

The older male was lifting the covers up and under their bodies. Ace tried not to squeak as he felt Lance lifting him like that.

"Are you alright?" Lance voiced concern.

"I'm fine," Ace muttered out, still not facing his lover.

"Ace, " Lance's voice called out like a warning tone.

The younger male turned his head to the side. "I'm okay," Ace spoke more audibly.

Lance paused for a moment and took a breath. A sigh followed with fondness and relief... "I love you, Ace. Thank you..." Lance murmured while caressing the messy locks of hair. It couldn't be helped by their loving activities.

Ace turned to steal a glance at his lover. He lifted some of the covers and sheets over his nude form. "You don't need to thank me...I-" He buried his face back into the pillow. "Loved it. I love you..." Ace hushed out.

Lance smiled. His Ace was just too cute.

"Ace..."

"Hmm..."

"Come here. I want to hold you."

"Mmmm..." Ace paused for a moment, but couldn't find it in him to resist Lance's warmth. He rolled over and rested his head on Lance's chest. He buried his face there.

Lance laughed. "Don't worry I'm going to take responsibility for this."

Ace looked up expectantly.

"I'm going to marry you one day very soon," Lance had already predicted.

Ace looked up and flushed. His blue eyes turned to a glare but he cuddled up to his lover anyway.

Lance wrapped his arms around Ace and pulled them both flush together.

The older male was the first to fall asleep. Ace beamed as he took a breath. "You had better..." he at last responded.

The sound of his soulmate's heartbeat put him to sleep.

_Owari_


End file.
